


what keeps troubled clouds awake

by byunderella



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, because woojin loves daehwi so much, can be seen as platonic or romantic, chamhwi, daehwi is insecure and is overthinking, either way chamhwi is love, takes place during Wanna One Go Zero Base, woojin just wants him to know how important he is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 15:08:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12707430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byunderella/pseuds/byunderella
Summary: All Woojin wants is for Daehwi to know just how important he is, even when he doesn't think so.





	what keeps troubled clouds awake

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is me kicking off the nothing without you era with the lovely chamhwi

 

 

 

Woojin notices right away that there’s something off with Daehwi. And no matter how much he tried to act like he was okay while he was dancing and singing along with the other members during karaoke or when they were having the nerf gun war, Woojin knows Daehwi like the back of his hand and he can tell that as soon as he’s away from the others, his mind is somewhere else, and that somewhere isn’t exactly the friendliest place to be consumed in.

 

When half of the group are asleep in their respective rooms, Woojin moves quietly towards Daehwi’s room. He expects the younger to be scrolling through his phone, but instead, he’s just staring at the ceiling. His hands and interlocked above his chest and he looks like he’s in deep thought. Usually, Woojin doesn’t like to intrude. He’s used to watching out for Daehwi from afar, letting him have his time with everyone else in the group because after all, Daehwi would be stuck with him for years to come. But Woojin also knows how prone Daehwi is to self-condemnation, and by now, he’s recognized the look on his face when that’s exactly what he’s putting himself through. He can’t help but notice the anxious darting of the younger’s eyes whenever he’s around the others, or the smile that fades once he’s calmed himself down after getting too excited and Woojin knows that he must be thinking that he’s much too animated and chipper for everyone to handle.

 

If anything, Daehwi is the only one he knows that can make even the loudest of squealing the most endearing thing. He’s so, so loved by everyone around him and Woojin hates that Daehwi even has to doubt that. He’s never seen someone so showered with love. He adores the days where Daehwi gives in to the colors shining through the cracks in his skin, letting the beauty of his lovable soul enshroud everyone around him. He just wishes Daehwi would love that about himself too.

 

He steps into Daehwi’s little room, sitting cross legged beside him though Daehwi says nothing. The younger continues to stare up at the ceiling, but Woojin knows he’s practically drowning himself in melancholy. The worry in his head is so loud that even _he_ can hear it.

 

‘Hey.” Woojin says softly. It’s not like Daehwi doesn’t notice his presence, it’s more like he just doesn’t want to acknowledge it because he doesn’t want to confide in him. Woojin hates that Daehwi keeps things to himself, he wants him to know that he’s more than willing to take on his burdens, his concerns. It’s in this moment that he realizes how reliant his peace of mind is on Daehwi’s happiness. “Talk to me.”

 

“It’s nothing.” The younger returns quietly, barely sparing him a glance. Woojin doesn’t want to let it go; he knows that Daehwi puts up a front in front of the rest of the members but he sees right through him, and like hell he’s going to overlook it.

 

“It’s not nothing, Daehwi. You know you’re not fooling me.”

 

“Well it’s not important.”

 

Woojin sighs. Daehwi is nothing if not stubborn, especially when it comes to validating his own feelings. “Would you stop downgrading your feelings and talk to me, please?”

 

“You’re gonna call me stupid.” He maintains, thought Woojin can tell his determination is abating.

 

“I promise I won’t.”

 

Daehwi is silent for a while. Woojin gives him the time he needs until he’s able to speak up. “I think people are starting to get really sick of me.”

 

“What makes you say that?”

 

Daehwi sighs heavily, shutting his eyes tightly. “I don’t know. But it’s a constant thing that floats through my mind, even when people tell me otherwise. My mind is a ridiculous supply of skepticism and I can’t figure out how to stop myself from believing it.”

 

Woojin purses his lips, sitting in silence for a while. He knows the feeling all too well; the insecurity, the worry that you're never good enough for anything. He's lived it himself, he's living it himself. But he'd be damned if he ever let Daehwi continue put himself through it. “I can’t stress enough how much people adore you. It literally kills me how you can even think that people hate you.”

 

“Can you blame me? After the endless amount of hate I got a few months ago, I can’t help but be so conscious of every single thing I do.” Woojin can't even believe how ludicrous one would have to be to hate on someone as precious as Daehwi. He's a literal ball of sunshine, he thrives in everything he does. No one in there right mind should ever even _think_ about disliking him.

 

“The world is full of stupid people, Daehwi. But you’re not one of them, and I wish you stopped listening to what those people have to say.”

 

“How can I not when it’s everywhere? Do you think I want to hate myself this much? I’m so tired of being down on myself but I can’t help it when there are dozens among the thousands of people that watch us who hate me.”

 

Woojin takes a hold of Daehwi’s small hand in his, rubbing his thumb over the back of his hand soothingly. “And those people don’t matter, not when there are thousands of others who love you. Those are the people you should be focusing on; those are the people you should be thinking about. No one else deserves your time.”

 

“I know that it’s just.. I can’t stop the thoughts from invading my mind against my own will. And sometimes it’s not even about those people. Do I even contribute anything to this group?”

 

“Okay, I’m gonna stop you there because what the _fuck_ , Lee Daehwi.” Woojin shifts closer and Daehwi winces at his change of tone. “You’re such a vital voice to this group, you’re part of what makes our sound _ours_. You earned your place in this group fair and square and you shouldn't let the minority of those mean voices waver you. You're talented beyond words and shitty people who tear you down on the internet shouldn't be able to have the satisfaction of getting to you. I know it's hard to stop these kind of thoughts, but _please_ don't let them swallow you." 

 

At that, tears spill out the corners of Daehwi’s eyes and he’s hiding away behind his sweater paws.

 

“Shit, I-I’m sorry I didn’t mean to make you cry.” Woojin goes into a slight panic mode, not knowing what to do because he doesn’t usually deal with crying people.

 

Daehwi is still sniffling quietly, faced covered entirely by his sleeves. “If you’re not gonna hug me and pet my hair then just leave.”

 

So Woojin does just that, sliding under the covers next to him and pulling the younger into his arms, running his hands through his soft brown locks. Daehwi nuzzles into his chest, throwing his arms around his torso. ‘It’s annoying how warm you are.” The younger mutters into the fabric of his sweater.

 

Woojin chuckles softly, “How is that annoying?”

 

“It makes me want to hug you all the time.”

 

‘Then hug me all the time.”

 

“No,” Woojin can’t see him but he can’t hear the frown in his voice, “You’re gonna push me away.”

 

Woojin tightens his hold, “I hope you know that you can come talk to me if you’re ever feeling this way. I know we’ve been together for so long that you might not feel the need to spend much time with me since we’ll see each other even after all of this ends, but I still miss you even when you’re right next to me.” He sighs into the top of Daehwi’s hair, patting rhythmically at the younger’s back. “I’m sorry for not being there for you as much. I just thought you’d be tired of me.”

 

“Woojin, I’ll always enjoy your company, even if we’ve spent so long together. You’re one of my favorite people.” Daehwi reminds him, and Woojin feels his heart swell up in his chest. “I hope you don’t forget that I love you.”

 

“I know. I promise I’ll spend more time with you.”

 

“Good, because I miss you too.” Woojin places a kiss on the top of his head, “It would also be great if you could uh, say it back.”

 

Woojin snorts, “I love you too.”

 

And Woojin knows that problems don’t just go away through words of comfort. But he wants to keep muttering reassurance and gentle scoldings into the crook of his neck for as long as it takes for Daehwi to realize just how wonderful he is. He wants to remind him that through everything, the one thing he can promise is that he will always be a constant in Daehwi’s life. He wants to let him know that he couldn’t push him away no matter how hard he tried, because as much as Daehwi will try to tell himself he doesn’t deserve anyone, Woojin will always be there to tell him he does—that he deserves that and so much more.

 

"Thank you." Daehwi whispers faintly. 

 

"Anything for you." Woojin mutters into his hair, followed by a ‘goodnight’ before he slowly drifts off to the sound of Daehwi’s steady breathing.

 

 

 

+

 

 

 

 

(“Should we wake them up?” Minhyun asks in the morning, hovering over the two Brand New boys, still tangled in each other’s limbs.

 

“No! They’re so cute!” Jisung pipes up, “How often do you see Woojin actually giving into his love for Daehwi and Daehwi returning it?”

 

“Let’s take a picture and send it to Youngmin and Donghyun.”

 

“I like the way you think, Seongwoo.”)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> love chamhwi with me y'all
> 
> we're getting more and more insight to their relationship and i think its clear that they love each other so much and woojin is in constant need of reassurance that daehwi loves him just as much as he does and im glad that daehwi was able to let him know that in the last episode
> 
> as usual leave kudos, fuel me with your comments, etc ♡
> 
> follow me on twitter [@holywoojin](https://twitter.com/holywoojin) for fic updates and progress threads and leave stuff in my [cc!](https://curiouscat.me/holywoojin)


End file.
